Autonomous alarm systems are known which are composed of a single object to be attached to the element to be protected. These autonomous alarms usually comprise an opening sensor or volumetric sensor and a siren.
Centralized alarm systems are known which comprise a central unit and a plurality of sensors of various types, connected to said central unit by a wired or wireless connection.
These autonomous or centralized alarm systems must be manually activated by the user each time they leave the area, where the area is then assumed to be empty. They must be manually deactivated by the user each time that the user enters the area, to avoid any alert. If the user forgets to activate the alarm system when leaving the area, the area is not protected. There is also a partial activation mode with a user authorized to move in a part of the area.
If the user forgets to deactivate the alarm system on entering the area, a false alert could be generated.
This is why centralized alarm systems are usually connected to a remote monitoring manager who calls the user first and who has a security agent respond only after this verification. Unfortunately, this method is costly and slows the response in case of an actual intrusion.